


Yo encendía con besos el mar en tus labios

by darkwhites (darkwlightb)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ...is that, Boats and Ships, Childhood Friends, Crack, Fishing, Haha™, M/M, Oh worm, Sexual Humor, Yeoseodo Island AU, a ship on a boat?, also this house's brand tags:, many shed tears for 150621 minwon and more, read to find out WHICH one SAILS, winks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/darkwhites
Summary: It’s not until a long moment of silence settles down that Wonwoo feels the need to break it with thatonething that’sitchinginside of him.“...Do you really think I’m a snack?” Wonwoo’s feeble tone slips out from his lips as he talks supporting his chin on his hand, much likeThe Thinker.“Yeah...” Mingyu answers mindlessly before he can catch himself with his eyes on Wonwoo’s unmoving fishing rod.And...Wonwoo nods inappreciativeunderstanding.“...Cool.” Comes Wonwoo’s kind of awkward response as he racks his brain for how toreallyanswer. “...You’re a snacktoo. A prettyhotone.”...Wonwoo cringes at his own lack offinessein flirting....Wait.Mingyu has just realized theentireconversation right now....Did he—?





	Yo encendía con besos el mar en tus labios

**Author's Note:**

> -Title translation: I lighted with kisses the sea on your lips
> 
> for the sake of me not going mad trying to make sense of the story, this is gonna be homophobia free (meaning understanding and accepting relatives ok)

"_So…_” Wonwoo stores the last one of the old reused ice cream boxes containing meat inside the freezer, closing its door with the hint of a smile already drawing on his face. “Will you take me finishing...?” Though his teenager voice is still developing, it's already characterised by its deep quality even when his unwithering hopefulness leaks into it in the form of a higher pitch.

"Go fetch me my hat." Says the raspy voice of the old man Wonwoo spends his entire summer weeks with as he puts away his butcher knife after wiping it clean.

"...To go fishing together?" Wonwoo's gleeful tone asks, the expression on his face matching the bright shine in his eyes and slight curvature up of his lips at the possibility.

And, like that old record his father could never get unstuck from his grandfather's car two decades ago, always on repeat...

"_No._" Town mayor’s unequivocal answer comes to crush Wonwoo's dreams…

...For the nth time. 

Wonwoo’s whole demeanor sags as he retrieves the fishing hat from the hanger at the back.

A carbon copy of every summer day for the past eleven years of his life.

Only _this_ time, the oldest man of the Kim family is in the mood to revel in the agony of one of the youngest of the Jeon’s.

“As long as I’m still breathing,” He sentences Wonwoo’s fate with a wrinkled finger full of accusation. “you’re never getting on my boat,” He says with finality, roughly taking the hat from Wonwoo’s hand. “_boy._” 

“_Grandpaaaa…!_” Wonwoo’s voice dances about, wavering as he elongates the vowels in his whining. “Why _nooot?_” He throws his head back as the man steps around him, leaving the garage.

Which earns him a passive-aggressive side look full of ripened disgust.

“Boy _dares_ ask _why_…” The old man grumbles to himself holding the door open for Wonwoo as he gets out where the earthy path surrounds a large henhut. “Forget about fish,” He locks the door before going on his way outside to the garden, with Wonwoo falling into step beside him. “learn how to care for a garden first.”

Okay, _stop._

Wonwoo and Grandpa Kim’s dynamic allow Wonwoo a freedom to act and say things that he wouldn’t normally do or tell to someone so much older and wiser than him —there’s respect in age after all—, thanks to the history of good bonding between their families, and that Grandpa is an upstanding man, of course.

_But._

...That’s—

A full on _offense._

_Nuh-uh,_ Wonwoo won’t take that, no.

“I was…” Wonwoo begins to retaliate, losing himself for a couple seconds as he counts with his fingers the _many years_ he’s had to endure the same damn attack and doing the math. “SEVEN when that happened!” All his might goes into emphasising his young age back then.

“Learn how to handle earth products before worrying about the sea.” Grandpa says as he puts on his fishing bell hat. “Every day I get on that boat, I remember the taste of that earthworm when I see the bait for my fish." His memory provides him with the ghost of that terrible taste, a grimace on his face as he chews on air. "Erghh.” 

"...I already can." Wonwoo's voice sounds small when he defends himself, kicking a little pebble out of the way. "Grandma asked me to revive her rose bush and I did.” His voice gains strength as he brings the facts to the table, unaware of Grandpa turning a deaf ear to everything he’s saying and paying more attention to the hen feeder behind the net. “I even seeded some baby’s breath for bouquets! She thanked me a lot because she loved it!” He sticks his hands inside his overalls pockets, getting a smug expression for the next thing he’s going to say. “They’re already blooming. And! Nana calls me _Garden Fairy_.” 

That last thing catches Grandpa’s attention. “Garden Fairy? _Ha!_” He’s really taking his chance to vent to Wonwoo about his worm trauma today. “Your grandmother would have made it her life’s mission to relieve myself from Mayor had I told you this back then...” Grandpa knows Grandma Jeon —_Nana_ for Wonwoo— has quite a temper whenever her grandchildren are involved. “But _boy,_ you _suck._” 

And...

It’s in Wonwoo’s gay nature to be _unable to deny _such statement. 

A rock hard fact. 

“...And proud of it.” Wonwoo whispers under his breath.

Grandpa stops his walk.

And turns his head.

To openly stare at Wonwoo.

Because he’s old, not dumb.

And Wonwoo stands there, halting too.

Staring back at Grandpa.

“...Proud?” Grandpa’s eyebrows reach as far as his receded hairline with the judgiest look he’s ever thrown at Wonwoo.

“..._No_.” Wonwoo’s blank expression sets in. 

...Today’s menu includes a special serving of the house’s specialty.

Grandparental _mortification. _

“No—You didn’t hear that just like you didn’t hear Grandma calling for you to fix the tv.”

It happened two days ago.

Grandma was shouting for Grandpa like crazy because the antenna stopped working. 

Wonwoo was with Grandpa in the garage fixing an automated hose when that happened. 

Grandma’s calls were _perfectly hearable_.

...But grandpa _loathes_ that show she watches.

And Wonwoo swears he could see a little devilish smile on Grandpa that afternoon.

“_You._” Grandpa’s accusatory index finger raises to warn him to keep quiet. “Snitches get…?”

That’s the _complete the saying_ game.

Wonwoo catches on pretty fast, so his voice whispers the answer. “...Stitches, sir.”

...Because he can tell a threat when he hears one.

“Don’t forget about that one—” Grandpa hardly gets to finish his sentence when a loud voice interrupts him.

And it all happens too fast and out of the blue for Wonwoo to react on time.

Exactly an opposite situation to Mingyu’s, who has just turned the corner of the henhouse looking for his grandfather to spot Wonwoo beside him…

_Wonwoo._

His dearest childhood friend whom last time he saw was a little less than a year ago.

Because they can only meet here, in the island. 

It’s the only place they have in common, during summer vacations and some other festivities when they manage to coincide in visiting the eldest ones in their families, as Wonwoo lives in Changwon and he himself in Anyang. 

And Mingyu feels so _excited_ and hyper.

And _full_ of loving intention.

Because Wonwoo’s wearing a white, short-sleeved t-shirt with the number seventeen printed in black, visible on the upper chest of his light jeans overalls that hide his long legs and…

It’s so endearing how the brace has slipped off and hangs around his right arm while the t-shirt has slided off to his left shoulder, exposing his collarbone.

He didn’t expect to see Wonwoo until later in the afternoon, when he had plans to visit the Jeon household after helping out his grandparents first.

So, _pleasantly surprised_ as he is, he gets to Wonwoo in a few long strides as he yells his childhood friend’s name. 

“_Wonwoo-hyuuuuuung!_”

...Wonwoo would recognize that loud voice of Mingyu’s, so _full_ of emotion and with a tintinnabular edge like bells announcing his arrival…

...Anywhere and everywhere.

He looks at his front and—

And Wonwoo’s not ready when he’s met with Mingyu’s long arms stretching and closing around him.

As Mingyu easily slots himself around Wonwoo.

And with Mingyu wrapped all over him…

...Wonwoo’s left with a perfect view of the cloudless cerulean sky.

...And it’s a warm day today.

Wonwoo feels so.

But, however warm it is right now…

The warmth Mingyu envelops him with feels…

It feels even warmer.

...It _feels_…

Wonwoo can’t put a name to it, as his arms wind around Mingyu’s waist out of reflex to _hold on_ to that feeling at his lower back. 

It feels different from just a hot day.

He finds that it gives him trouble breathing properly too, but it’s not suffocating in the slightest. 

He only knows he feels warm everywhere.

Specially… He feels it _blooming_ inside his chest. 

And maybe it’s because of the tact _full_ of care of Mingyu’s arms around his back and shoulders...

...Or the curling of Mingyu’s fingers over his shoulder and waist on opposite sides of him, slowly bringing his frame flat against Mingyu’s front…

_...Or—_

...Or the subtle tickles of Mingyu’s breathing fanning over that small area of naked skin on his shoulder where his t-shirt slipped off and where Mingyu rests his chin...

...Only because like that, he can feel as Mingyu’s face tilts, maintaining enough distance not to bury himself in Wonwoo’s neck but still nearing closer to his throat with his every exhale…

Wonwoo _breathes in_.

He contemplates the full frontal of the sky and the royal star up there…

...But it becomes secondary to him as his eyes focus on brown strands of hair that shine with such a beautiful dark honey colour under natural light.

And if it weren’t for the blinding sun playing with odd shapes swimming on his vision… 

Wonwoo would believe the crown he sees on Mingyu’s head is real.

...Because Wonwoo has found a proper rival to the sun and he’s holding him in the warmest embrace.

“Hyung,” Mingyu finally says with that same warmth and a sweetness in his tone after a long while of just _hugging_ Wonwoo. “you’re taller now!!” He lets go of his friend a little bit to step back and stare at his new height.

And Wonwoo’s still sporting a little bit of a shocked and dumbfounded semblance, which humours Mingyu from his core to his lips.

Regardless, Wonwoo doesn’t last much longer like that.

Because he meets Mingyu’s eyes at last and…

...His gentle smile reaches them with all the intensity of his warm embrace. 

He’s literally beaming and his grin feels like that welcoming hug.

And Mingyu looks so _pretty_ with his pointy canines resting over his bottom lip as he bites down on himself, Wonwoo’s lips parting.

“But you still can’t reach me!!” Mingyu says as he motions his left flat hand between his forehead and above Wonwoo’s hair, laughing with glee shining in his brown irises.

Mingyu looks so _cute_ as his high-pitched giggling rings over the breeze, Wonwoo’s lips slightly curling upwards.

The next thing Mingyu does is glance at Wonwoo’s right suspender that slipped off to push it back on his shoulder, thinking about how Wonwoo being older by a year really doesn’t show because it makes him look as innocent as a kid.

And Mingyu looks so incredibly _adorable_ as his grinning tones down to a pouting smile _full_ of cheeks as he acts out his old habit of grooming Wonwoo’s clothes...

...Wonwoo’s lips stretching to shape the widest of smiles that merrily exhibit all his teeth.

And they just—

Everything just stops as they stare and smile at each other for a few seconds that feel longer that they really are..

“...I thought you wouldn’t come this summer...” Wonwoo ends up blurting out through his smile. Because it’s only a week to his birthday and Mingyu used to be here by the end of June. “Also! Stop outgrowing me!” He slaps Mingyu’s arm lightly.

And Wonwoo steals a few giggles from Mingyu, who only shakes his head no as he laughs with a boyish glow accented by the white Mickey Mouse t-shirt he’s wearing.

“...Mingyu-ya. Say goodbye now!” Grandpa’s tense command calls for his grandson. None of them noticed him marching on forward without waiting for them and leaving them behind until he comes back to peek around the corner. “Play later, we have work to do.”

“I’m coming!!” Mingyu glances back and yells while grabbing his friend by the shoulders, turning Wonwoo around and pushing him forward towards the garage. He doesn’t care at all about making the older go back where he has just come from. “I’m gonna get something first!!” 

With Grandpa green lighting Mingyu in the distance, Wonwoo can’t help but ask him what he’s going to get. “What are—”

But Mingyu’s faster at shooting questions than Wonwoo is. 

“You comin’ fishing with us??” Mingyu asks with his smiley face still intact as he slings his arm around Wonwoo’s shoulders on their way to the entry.

“...Pfft.” Wonwoo’s throwing his head back for the same reason again, stopping at Mingyu’s arm around him acting as a pillow. “I _wish_…”

“_No way._” Mingyu’s eyes go wide in surprise at getting the news. “He’s still bullshitting you??” 

Mingyu is well aware of the history of Wonwoo’s failed past attempts to go fishing.

Seems like there’s a new one to be added to the tab.

Wonwoo nods, stealing a glance at Mingyu when he shares his previous exchange with Grandpa. “...And will do as long as he’s breathing. That’s a direct quote.” 

“_God,_” Mingyu rolls his eyes at his grandfather’s antics, careful in his walk not to trip on the random pebbles around while he guides Wonwoo forward. “never met anyone this _obstinate._”

“Oh, _I_ have.” Wonwoo looks at Mingyu sideways with his eyebrows raising, clearly indicating _who_ he means by that.

And Mingyu’s arm slides off to shove Wonwoo and his nose scrunches at his expense out the way. “Hey!” There’s no real malice behind it though, as he also breaks out in laughter.

“By the way,” Wonwoo noticed Mingyu’s allegedly —by Grandma Kim— new habit “nice to see you studying.”

At that, Mingyu feels turn between labelling it as offense or praise. “Whoa, you really don’t believe I studied before, don’t you?” He shakes his head at Wonwoo, pouting in that characteristic way of his when his lips resemble the sad square bracket emoji, his lower lip over his upper one.

And Wonwoo finds it adorable.

He’s also grateful that they fall back into their usual banter as quickly as they do, no awkwardness between the two after no stable contact during the year.

“I didn’t study more than usual, but I did read a few books.” Mingyu nods, proud of himself. “...Finally! Yay!” His fists are in the air as he whisper-yells some cheering that precedes his giggling.

“Really?!” Wonwoo’s entire expression lights up because last year he started to get self-conscious with how much he must have bored Mingyu to death with his book talks and recommendations to get him to share his passion for reading. “That’s amazing, Mingyu!” 

Mingyu wrinkles his entire face, his lips and eyes dramatizing his smile with a little _tehe_ and that turns into a small _hihi._

This is a remarkable happenstance for Wonwoo, so he asks right away. “What did you read?” 

“The two books I borrowed from you!” Mingyu can’t really recall the titles, but he does remember everything else.

“Wait,” Wonwoo makes a weird face because has no clue about any of that as they stop in front of the door to the garage. “when have I lent you _any_ book?”

Mingyu hands still on the knob of the closed door, sobering up.

And he takes a quick look at Wonwoo. “...Three years ago.”

Wonwoo’s weird kinda disgusted looking face appears once more.

“What??” Mingyu confronts, already defensive.

“...I didn’t even remember about that.” Wonwoo doesn’t even know which books are _those._

“_So?_ Better late than never, no? Just like _your fishing._” Mingyu gifts Wonwoo a terribly exaggerated wink as he pushes the door open and motions for the other to follow.

And now it’s Wonwoo’s turn to shake his head at Mingyu, not without a faint smile at the corner of his lips as he watches the taller head straight for a drawer Wonwoo never really opens.

From there, Wonwoo approaches, observing as Mingyu pulls something folded out and dusts it off against the counter.

“What’s that...?” 

Mingyu shows Wonwoo instead.

It’s a hat.

A striped white and blue bell hat.

...With _Mickey Mouse_ on it!

Mingyu points at his t-shirt’s _Mickey Mouse _as the only explanation needed, adorning his face with a self-satisfied grin. “My baby days’ lucky hat!” 

And with Wonwoo’s appreciative _oh_, they can hear Grandpa yelling for Mingyu once again.

_Oops._

A shared glance between them and they bolt out of the garage, stomping like an avalanche is behind them, tripping on each other with laughter and shoving the other out of the way to race themselves to the outside of the house where Mingyu should have been five minutes ago.

And there Grandpa, waiting for them, witnesses teenage stupidity as Wonwoo sets foot outside stopping first, gasping for air, with Mingyu colliding behind his back with a yelp from both of them, not without Mingyu attaching his hands at Wonwoo’s waist to make sure he doesn’t push him to the ground.

“Got here this morning and already causing trouble.” Grandpa too shakes his head at his grandson. 

It’s kind of becoming a trend.

“It’s okay, Grandpa,” Mingyu’s brushes it off as both him and Wonwoo right themselves.

“there’s plenty of light!” 

“Time ticks faster when you’re old, kid. C’mon.” He finishes with a small wave directed at Wonwoo. “See you later, _Garden Fairy._”

Mingyu snorts in giggles while Wonwoo acknowledges that as a win rather than a little jab at him. 

“Bye, Grandpa.” Wonwoo waves back at Grandpa’s retreating figure, turning to look at Mingyu, who’s wearing the hat, already going after his relative. “Come see me when you come back?” His hopeful tone seeks for confirmation to hang out.

“Hell yeah!!” Mingyu turns to Wonwoo too, walking backwards as he waves at him with both hands. 

But, as he does, Mingyu gets an idea.

He stops and retreats his way back to Wonwoo, under his confused staring.

Because Mingyu halts right in front of Wonwoo, invading his personal space and all.

And Wonwoo stares up at Mingyu with wider eyes while Mingyu takes off the hat to put it on top of Wonwoo’s head with a face-splitting grin graced with pointy canines.

And Mingyu is leaving him again, running this time.

Completely missing the shy tremor of Wonwoo’s lips as the corners curl in a hint of a smile when he tries and fails to suppress the fondness exploding inside his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> more meanie fics by yours truly: [here (chaptered fics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/darkwhites) and [here (one shots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/lightblacks).
> 
> have a great week and a bunch of kisses for u thanks a lottle for reading :')


End file.
